Anor Londo
Anor Londo is a location in Dark Souls. Anor Londo: A Kingdom Bathed in Sunlight Anor Londo is the area immediately following Sen's Fortress. It is unique in the game in that it is the first area (provided a reasonably straight focus on the main story is followed) that is completely cut off from the rest of Lordran. Travel between Anor Londo and the rest of Lordran is usually done through using the Lordvessel, allowing the player character to warp between several bonfires. However, if the player travels to where they first came to Anor Londo, they can "talk" to the Batwing Demon there, who will transport the player back to Sen's Fortress. Adjacent Locations *Duke's Archives *Painted World of Ariamis *Sen's Fortress Characters *Dark Sun Gwyndolin *Darkmoon Knightess *Giant Blacksmith *Gwynevere, Princess of Sunlight *Solaire of Astora *Siegmeyer of Catarina Enemies Respawning *Batwing Demon *Painting Guardian *Royal Sentinel *Sentinel *Silver Knight Non-Respawning *Mimic Characters *Knight Lautrec of Carim (invaded by the player) Minibosses *Belfry Gargoyles *Titanite Demon Bosses *Dark Sun Gwyndolin (optional) *Dragon Slayer Ornstein and Executioner Smough Notable Items Armor *Black Iron Set (Corpse) *Brass Set (Chest) *Favor Set (Corpse) *Havel's Set (Chests) *Silver Knight Set (Chests) Keys *Lordvessel (Gwynevere, Princess of Sunlight) Miracles *Darkmoon Blade (Dark Sun Gwyndolin) *Sunlight Blade (Chest) Miscellaneous *Blue Eye Orb (Dark Sun Gwyndolin) *Gold Coin (Mimic) *Silver Coin x5 (Mimic) *Souvenir of Reprisal (Lautrec Drop) *Sunlight Medal x3 (Chest) Rings *Darkmoon Blade Covenant Ring (Dark Sun Gwyndolin) *Hawk Ring (Chest) *Leo Ring (Dragon Slayer Ornstein Drop) *Ring of Favor and Protection (Lautrec Drop) *Ring of the Sun's Firstborn (Corpse) *Ring of the Sun Princess (Gwynevere, Princess of Sunlight) *Tiny Being's Ring (Siegmeyer) Sorcery *Great Magic Weapon (Corpse) Souls *Fire Keeper Soul (Darkmoon Knightess) *Soul of a Hero (Corpse) *Soul of Gwyndolin (Dark Sun Gwyndolin Drop) *Soul of Ornstein (Dragon Slayer Ornstein Drop) *Soul of Smough (Executioner Smough Drop) Upgrade Materials *Demon Titanite x4 (Chests) *Titanite Chunk (Chest) *Twinkling Titanite (Chest) Weapons *Black Iron Greatshield (Corpse) *Crystal Halberd (Mimic) *Darkmoon Talisman (Dark Sun Gwyndolin) *Dragon Tooth (Chest) *Dragonslayer Greatbow & Dragonslayer Arrow x1 (Corpse) *Greatsword (Corpse) *Havel's Greatshield (Chest) *Occult Club (Chest) Covenants *Blade of the Darkmoon *Princess's Guard Strategies This area comes with a difficulty jump similar to reaching Sen's Fortress. A more measured approach to melee combat will be required, as there will be more giant and flying monster types encountered here than in previous areas.The Belfry Gargoyles, a boss prior, will show up here in two instances as non-respawning enemies. Replacing the standard skeleton knights and hollows fought prior, Anor Londo has respawning Silver Knights, which must be approached carefully until the player is at a sufficient level or familiarity to dispatch them easily, usually through backstabbing or riposting for melee characters. Silver Knight archers, enemies have greatly improved aggro distance from prior archers use Dragonslayer Greatbows to harry opponents from a great distance. These arrows do vastly higher damage to unguarded characters, and even with a shield up will push the character back significantly. Keep this in mind if deflecting Dragonslayer Arrows while on a narrow ledge. Notes Giant Blacksmith There is a new blacksmith in the area, the Giant Blacksmith, the first that is able to create unique weapons from the Demon Souls you have been gathering up to this point. To forge a unique weapon you first need to have the right type of weapon (curved sword, shield, spear, etc.) leveled up to +10, the option will then be presented to use the Demon Soul to modify it into a new and far more powerful weapon. Firekeeper's Vengeance If the player rescued Lautrec of Carim, and let him live after reaching Blighttown, they will find that the Fire Keeper, Anastacia of Astora, of the Firelink Shrine bonfire had been murdered. Searching her remains will add the dingy clothing set (notable for it's curse and poison resistance) and a Black Eye Orb to the player's inventory. While in the great hall towards the end of the area, the Orb will begin to resonate. It can then be used as an item and the player will be transported as a Spirit of Vengeance to Lautrec's realm. He will be accompanied by a mage and a pikeman as bodyguards. Only Lautrec needs to be killed to retrieve the Anastacia's Soul, so focus on dispatching him. Ignore the bodyguards as best you can. Upon killing Lautrec, he drops Humanity, the Soul of Anastacia of Astora, and the Ring of Favor and Protection. Dark Anor Londo If the player decides to attack Gwynevere, she disappears (revealed to be an illusion). If the player has not defeated Gwyndolin beforehand, he reprimands the player. Regardless, Anor Londo darkens, the demon and giant enemies disappear, two respawning hostile Knight NPCs appear, and the Lady of the Darkling becomes hostile and awaits you near the rotating platform. Killing her results in the first bonfire being unusable, but as with any unususable bonfire, you may still warp to it. When Anor Londo is darkened, if the player is killed whilst in the area they are returned to to the first Bonfire regardless of whether or not they have rested at it or not, a homeward bone will not return the player to any the other four bonfires. It is unconfirmed as a glitch or an intended function by the developers. If the player desires to fight Dark Sun Gwyndolin with easy return to the boss area, it is preferable to either: *Leave Gwynevere alive so as to not make Anor Londo dark, and then fight Gwyndolyn. This will allow you to respawn at the Darkmoon Tomb bonfire. *After killing Gwynevere, to ignore the Lady of the Darkling (so as not to kill her in combat) to keep the first Bonfire alit so that you may easily warp back to the Darkmoon Tomb after death. If the player has already darkened Anor Londo and killed the Darkmoon Knightess, the fastest method of return to the Darkmoon Tomb is to run to entrance way of the Duke's Archives (only accessible after placing the Lordvessel) and using the bonfire by the elevator to warp. Achievements/Trophies Gallery AL.jpg|Concept art Anor L.jpg|Concept art 2 Category:Locations